YuGiOh Summer Tour!
by Retaw
Summary: *Sequal to Frienship's a Steal*What happens when you take the YGO teens from Japan, give them some money, an unusual girl with an equally unusual item and yami, and throw them into the USA? A VERY funny fic that's what.
1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
dAnCeChIk101- Hey no12u r u still there?  
  
no12u- Yea, just surfin the web. Got my own webiste.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- Awsome! Were is it?  
  
no12u- ..everywhere.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- uh, ok?  
  
no12u- So, waz ^  
  
dAnCeChIk101- nm, jus homework.  
  
no12u- *shivers* Homework. .  
  
dAnCeChIk101- yeah i no.  
  
no12u- so0o0o0o0o.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- so..what?  
  
no12u- Ur not posed to say that ur posed to say somting we can talk about!  
  
no12u- LOL  
  
dAnCeChIk101- hehe  
  
no12u- So, ASL?  
  
dAnCeChIk101- ASL? What?  
  
no12u- Age, sex, location.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- (Age- 17, (sex- no way (location- Japan.  
  
no12u- LOL uv got a sick mind!  
  
dAnCeChIk101- ^_^  
  
no12u- So, I've been talkin to u for what, a month. You can at least tell me if ur a boy or a girl.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- Female.  
  
no12u- Girl. Cool so am i.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- I thought u would have gotten that seeing as danceCHIK isn't a very manly sn.  
  
no12u- LOL, whtevr.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- so what about u?  
  
no12u- Oh uh, -17 -girl -USA  
  
no12u- AHHHH! *closes bunches of windows* PEOPLES KEEP TRYING TO TALK TO ME AND ITS SOOOO ANNOYING! Y wont people jus leave me alone!  
  
dAnCeChIk101- LOL, u should meet my friends sometime, they all hav screen names and we could all chat!  
  
no12u- Kewl!  
  
no12u- Hold on I've got a phone call.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- kk  
  
Auto response from no12u- Remember, dAnCeChIk101 , that when someone annoys you it takes 32 muscles in your face to frown, but only 4 muscles to extend your arm and slap that guy upside the head.^_^  
  
no12u- Back.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- what took u so long?  
  
no12u- my agent was annoying me again. : P  
  
dAnCeChIk101- Agent? You've got an agent?  
  
no12u- yeah and it's a real pain. She's always saying stuff like, 'Miss. Whatshername u need to jump much higher at the end of the preformance.  
  
no12u- You need to dance much more gracefully. Smile! Remember, pretend you are happy and always smile, a wink isn't too bad either. Miss Whatshername we go on in five minutes!  
  
dAnCeChIk101- Whatshername? Is that ur last name?  
  
no12u- Yeah, I made it up myself about three years ago.  
  
no12u- Still there?  
  
dAnCeChIk101- Caitlin Whatshername?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- The prologue is over, you have to at least read the first chapter before you R&R! 


	2. Old friends IM

Author- YAY! THE FIRST EPISODE AFTER THE FIRST YU-GI-OH FANFIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN!  
  
All- YAY!  
  
Caitlin- So, uh, was I the one on the IM chat?  
  
Author- Nobody but me knows.  
  
Editor- And me!  
  
Author- *glares* Quit while you're ahead Stevie, just quit while your ahead.  
  
Disclaimer- Does anyone really need this? I mean common what's the point of telling everyone I don't own this. If I owned YGO then would I waste my time writing fanfics about it? No way! I'd make them all episodes...  
  
********* -ATTENTION: VERY IMPORTANT KEY-  
  
This fanfic has a looser (like a loose knot not like you loose) base plot style then my previous work and therefore it doesn't REALLY have an end like THE END, it is pretty much an end where there is more to come. (Confusing now, you'll get it later.)  
  
WARNING- There are some parts that can be VERY, VERY funny, and all the rest of the parts are VERY, VERY ROMANTIC. People ask me why the romance all of a sudden, and I say, 'BECAUSE THEY ARE THREE YEARS OLDER DUH!'  
  
For all those people who HATE romance but LOVE humor, I've made a little key where if there is heavy romance in a part, it will have a special sign so you can skip that part.  
  
Note- I am completely a non-yaoi (sp?) writer so there will be no boy-boy girl-girl relationships. ALSO, all the romance and such in this fic is appropriate for under 10. (no naughty junk)  
  
-THE KEY-  
  
Yami talking to Caitlin  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami/ //Yami talking to Yugi//  
  
-Ryou talking to Yami- --Bakura talking to Ryou--  
  
@= Romance @@= End Romance  
  
****  
  
Author- Ok, I've spent a whole page worth or so talking about the keys and what this story is about and what to be cautioned about, so, let's actually start the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea practically ran to the turtle game shop, she was so excited to tell her friends the news! She had told all of them to meet her there at ten and, nine forty five was almost ten wasn't it? She knew it was a little early but, she was just bursting with info! She ran into the shop and took a few seconds to catch her breath.  
  
"Hey Tea! I thought you said to meet everyone here at ten." Yugi said, emerging from his bedroom and staring at Tea.  
  
"Oh, well, yeah I did. I am just so excited to talk to you guys I couldn't wait another second!"  
  
"Well, Tristen just called a few minutes ago to make sure he had the right time. He should be here with Joey in about five minutes or less."  
  
"Ryou's coming too right?"  
  
(I know I know, I've changed his name from Bakura to Ryou, but you'll see why in a few chapters.)  
  
"Last I heard he was."  
  
"Good, I want everyone to hear this!"  
  
"What exactly is so exciting?"  
  
Tea opened her mouth, then closed it again. As much as she wanted to tell him, she just couldn't right now. "Sorry Yugi, I can't say yet."  
  
Yugi sighed and picked up a pack of cards to look at. However, Tea couldn't calm herself down and continued to passe back and forth between the isles. At long last, Ryou, Tristen, and Joey all came into the game shop and were ready to hear what Tea had to say.  
  
"Guess who I talked to last night?" She said eagerly.  
  
"That chick who you talk to every night, what's her name? Oh yeah, no one to you or something?" Joey said, fingering at the deck in his hands.  
  
"Well, yeah, but guess who she actually was?"  
  
"How can you know who she is? I mean, you just chat with her and all you know is that, she can type."  
  
"Joey will you please let me finish? The person I was talking to, was Caitlin."  
  
Yugi was confused, "Caitlin? Who's Caitlin?"  
  
"Caitlin Whatshername."  
  
Yugi thought for a minute, then remembered the whole fiasco they had with the millennium amulet and Kiba.  
  
It had all started when they were on their way to his Grump's shop and saw a girl who was hurt on the sidewalk. They be-friend the girl and soon found out her name was Caitlin, just Caitlin. She didn't have a family or a home and sang on the street for money. Caitlin stayed with Tea a while and she became close with everyone, only no one knew that she was keeping an item called the Millennium Amulet a secret from them, and had stolen it back from Kiba's exhibit. She had gotten into a lot of trouble trying to keep it safe without anyone else knowing about it, including at school when she was always one up on the most popular girl, Jennet. She hated all the attention she got after pushing Jennet into the pool and lothed being the most popular girl. One more reason she decided to leave time in the end, even though her Yami had erased his memory of the item and she was free to keep it and stay. She made it clear that she didn't fit in, and thought it was the right idea to start a new life in America. (See 'Friendship's a Steal' for full story)  
  
"Oh! Caitlin from school a while back?" Yugi said, "The one that became popular for a few days and hated it?"  
  
"That's the one!"  
  
Yugi heard his Yami snicker in his ear, //You forgot.//  
  
Tristen didn't seem to want to believe it, "The one that was homeless and had that item that Bakura wanted so bad?"  
  
Ryou shifted uneasily against the wall. That was true too, his Yami had tried to trick Caitlin into thinking he was helping her keep the item and actually stole it when they were trapped in a jail cell. Tristen grinned.  
  
"She must have hit it big or something to be able to get internet access!"  
  
"Anyway, she want's to talk to us tonight in a group chat. Do you think you'd be able to get online at around eight or so?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Tea smiled, "She had to go pretty quickly so I couldn't talk to her for very long, but I can't wait to ask her questions!"  
  
"That'll be cool!" Yugi said, "How long has it been?"  
  
"Well." Joey said, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully, "We were on our first year of high school, that was- three years ago!"  
  
"Whoa!" Tristen exclaimed, "Didn't realize how long ago it was!"  
  
"Neither did I! Gosh, I feel like I know her really well but- we knew her for a week or so three years ago!" Yugi gasped.  
  
"I wonder if things have changed." Tea said, "I mean, if she's still on the streets, if she lives somewhere, or if she's got a family, and how she got all that money!"  
  
"I guess we'll know tonight." Joey said, shuffling his deck, "But for now, who's man enough to duel Joey Wheeler?"  
  
-=Later that Night, about 8:00=-  
  
Ryou seated himself into the computer chair and connected to the IM service. It was kinda, no, very nerve raking to talk to someone who you knew about three years ago, and that person was someone your other half tried to steal from. He could only dwell on this thought for around two minutes however, because soon, a little thing popped up that said, 'CHAT INVITATION FROM dAnCeChIk101'.  
  
"Here goes nothing," He said quietly as he clicked the button that said, accept and was soon whisked off to a new page.  
  
************  
  
++RyBa enters chat room.++  
  
dAnCeChIk101- Hey Ryou!  
  
RyBa- Am I the only one here so far?  
  
++[G]ame[K]ing enters chat room.++  
  
dAnCeChIk101- Apparently not.  
  
[G]ame[K]ing- Hey everybody!  
  
++nmbr2dk enters chat room.++  
  
nmbr2dk- Hey Yug! What's up peeps?  
  
++x.X.Mrtdude.X.x enters chat room.++  
  
x.X.Mrtdude.X.x- Ok im here. Am i the last 1?  
  
[G]ame[K]ing- LOL guess so.  
  
[G]ame[K]ing- I thought Caitlin was going to be here.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- She iz, i sent her an invite.  
  
nmbr2dk- Then where is she?  
  
x.X.Mrtdude.X.x- Joey u r so impatient.  
  
x.X.Mrtdude.X.x- * impatient  
  
++no12u enters chat room++  
  
no12u- Hello?  
  
dAnCeChIk101- Hey Caitlin!  
  
no12u- O hey Tea! Hows life?  
  
[G]ame[K]ing- Hey Caitlin! It's me Yugi!  
  
no12u- YUGI?!  
  
[G]ame[K]ing- ( yup. Everyone's here  
  
no12u- OMG!! OMGOMGOMG!! HIII EVERYONE!  
  
RyBa- Hello  
  
no12u- Ok, hold on lemme guess which ones which. Uh, RyBa, that must be Ryou Bakura?  
  
RyBe- Yeah, that's me.  
  
no12u- um, I no gameking is yugi, and dancechik is tea.  
  
x.X.Mrtdude.X.x- Who am I?  
  
no12u- Uh, lets see that translates into Motor Dude, so that must be Tristen!  
  
x.X.Mrtdude.X.x- Right!  
  
no12u- So that leaves Joey.  
  
nmbr2dk- Which would be me  
  
no12u-??  
  
no12u- Number two donkey kong??  
  
x.X.Mrtdude.X.x- ROTFL  
  
dAnCeChIk101- hehe  
  
[G]ame[K]ing- LOL  
  
nmbr2dk- NO! DK= Duelist Kingdom!  
  
no12u- Oh!  
  
no12u- Uh...  
  
no12u- What waz that again?  
  
nmbr2dk- nvm.  
  
RyBa- So what's been up lately Caitlin?  
  
no12u- o, n2m, jc. Oh yea! I forgot!  
  
no12u- I wanted to tell u guys something! Ur school wants me to preform there on the last day. Do u think I could stay at someones howse for that day?  
  
dAnCeChIk101- They want u to preform? That's cool!  
  
no12u- yea I know! Only the airlines only have the right flight for the day before so I need a place to stay for one day only.  
  
[G]ame[K]ing- Sry Caitlin, but im busy that day.  
  
x.X.Mrtdude.X.x- Me 2. I'm going to be on my trip still.  
  
nmbr2dk- im going wit him so I cant help u. I sry.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- I can't either. But u could stay at my place that day if that helps.  
  
no12u- *sigh* o well.  
  
RyBa- Well, I don't think im doin anything that day, u could stay here I think. Its jus 4 1 day?  
  
no12u- yea, if u don't feel confortable doing it I could rent a hotel or something.  
  
RyBa- No, it's ok. My dad won't be here though, is that alright?  
  
no12u- Yea it's fine, I've lived on my own for a while now and I'm fine alone.  
  
RyBa- Well ok then, do u know where I live?  
  
no12u- yea I think I do, and if not I'll find it.  
  
RyBa- LOL ok then.  
  
dAnCeChIk101- So, anything new been up Caitlin?  
  
no12u- I don't think so, I've become really well known here for mi singing, but that's pretty much it.  
  
no12u- *grumbles* I've G2G, my agent wants me to do another practice session.  
  
no12u- i told her i waz takin a day off but she never listens. We didn't even get to talk much! O well.  
  
no12u- it waz nice talking to u guys! TTYL I hope!  
  
++no12u left chat room++  
  
nmbr2dk- She has an agent?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- That's the end of chapter one! I know it's kinda boring, but keep reading! It will get really fun/funny/interesting soon!  
  
Caitlin- I'm so happy to be part of the story again! ^^ I'd like to thank all of my adoring fans!  
  
Everyone- *groans*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Caitlin at Ryou's

Disclaimer- Retaw does not own YGO or any of their characters. She does own Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin- -.-  
  
Disclaimer- She doesn't own editor, editor is just her problem.  
  
Editor- ^_^  
  
Caitlin- Hey! How come she gets to own herself but I have to be owned!  
  
Editor- Because I'm REAL.  
  
Caitlin- *tries to whack her upside the head*  
  
Editor- *hand goes through head*  
  
Caitlin- WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!  
  
Editor- Why don't you go play with your 'IMAGINARY' friends?  
  
Caitlin- *huffs, goes over to Yugi and tapes a picture of Editor on his face*  
  
Yugi- Wha?  
  
Caitlin- *takes a large barrel of ice water and dumps it on his head*  
  
Yugi- *in his shock, he transforms into his other self* What the-?!  
  
Caitlin- *notices the angry Yami and transforms into hers*  
  
C.Yami- *looks around not knowing what happened* Caitlin? *notices Yami* Oh shoot, did I do that?  
  
Yami- *growls and tries to strangle C.Yami*  
  
C.Yami- *barely misses Yami, turns and runs* CAITLIN YOU CAN'T ALWAYS DO THIS TO MEEEEE!  
  
Everyone but the Yami's- *is eating popcorn and watching as they run to the left, and then to the right, then to the left, and then they all 'Ooohhh...' quietly*  
  
Joey- *stands up and claps* Bravo! Bravo!  
  
Author- *nervous laugh* I think we should start the chapter now. ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin was never on the Instant Messaging boards sense the last chat she had. Caitlin never had time, being the terribly busy person she now is, but they never knew that and didn't know if it was just she didn't want to talk of not. It was almost torture waiting for the last day of school. They didn't even get the chance to ask her, well, practically anything, and they were anxious to see her again. Even more of a torture was the fact that everyone was going to be gone, and only Ryou was going to see her before school the next day.  
  
"So close and yet so far." Joey had said when they discussed it.  
  
"I didn't know she was going to sing at our school!" Tea added, "That's going to be cool!"  
  
"They still remembered her all these years though, that seems almost hard to believe." Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, well Caitlin can be a very hard character to forget." Ryou answered.  
  
"It's weird how she knew thought she knew where you lived Ryou, I don't think she's ever been to your house." Said Tristen.  
  
"Don't ask me I was ready to give her my address but she sounded like she knew where I was already."  
  
--I still can't believe you actually invited her to stay at our house.--  
  
-Yami, she needed a place to stay and I know for a fact all the hotels near her are far away from the school.-  
  
--It still seems like a bad idea to me.--  
  
It might have seemed like a bad idea, and Bakura was always against it, but the day came when Caitlin would come over weather Bakura liked it or not. Ryou was trying not to wait around, so he decided to draw something. Although his intentions were to draw a horse on a beach, it turned out being a pig like animal in a sandbox.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked aloud, setting down the pencil he was using to try and make the horses mane more noticeable.  
  
His Yami had taken physical form to watch Ryou draw, and to criticize him, "There wasn't really a time attached to that play date was there?"  
  
Ryou just sighed and crumpled up the paper he had drawn. "Probably should have planned this better."  
  
"Why are you so anxious to see her again anyway. She was a huge pain when she was here before, she had better either stay and let me have the item or leave and never come back."  
  
"It would be nice if she stayed."  
  
"Why? What would be the point of her staying besides the total chaos she creates at your school, the only point of having her is entertainment."  
  
"I- I don't think so."  
  
Yami stared at him for a while, then her got it, "You like that mortal don't you?"  
  
"Ok, first thing, I am a mortal so give me that much."  
  
Bakura smirked, "After all that, and you like her. I will never understand you, you could have anyone you wanted and yet-"  
  
"Yami, stop teasing me already..."  
  
"I'm not teasing you, carry on. I find it amusing."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "This is the first time we agree and it's for the opposite reasons."  
  
"Besides, closer you get the easier it will be to-"  
  
"Yami I told you no stealing!"  
  
"You say that like I'll actually listen to you."  
  
'No, I know you won't listen, I just feel it's my duty to remind you."  
  
"Good you know who's in charge."  
  
Bakura looked at his Yami for a while then gave him a hug. Yami looked as though Bakura was covered in something disgusting to even mention, and pushed him off with such force it knocked him into the coffee table.  
  
"GETOFFME!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF RAH WAS THAT FOR!?"  
  
"I- I'm sorry I just, well it was your idea in the first place to get Caitlin to trust me."  
  
"I remember no such thing."  
  
"You don't? You wanted her to think you were helping her keep the item. So she believed I was the one to turn to, so we became closer."  
  
Yami's eye twitched slightly, he didn't even GET the item and all it did was supply his host with a little friend to keep him from his duties. Why were his plans always ruined? He was about to hit Ryou across his face when the ring around his neck glowed and pointed out the window. Ryou rushed to the window, pushed back the curtain, and looked out. A bright blue Beetle, (the car) decorated with little white flower decals, was parked outside.  
  
"She's got a car." He almost laughed.  
  
Although he didn't see her come out of the car and walk up, he could assume this is what was happening because the ring's points kept moving just a tiny bit each time until it was pointing at the front door. Then they heard a knock.  
  
Bakura smirked and looked at the door, "Oh! I wonder who that could be. Maybe you should ANSWER it?"  
  
Ryou blushed, he new perfectly well who was at the door, "You can get it."  
  
Another smirk from Yami, "Really. You want ME to get it?"  
  
Ryou looked at him for a moment, "On second thought, I think I'll get it."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
When Ryou opened the door, he could hardly believe what he saw. A teenaged girl with bright blue eyes was standing in the doorway. She had bright red hair tipped with white, (except for one strand by her face that was completely white) a slight amount of freckles on her nose. Around her neck an item they all knew as the Millennium Amulet.  
  
"Ryou!" She said cheerfully, "It's so nice to see you again!"  
  
Bakura blinked, he knew this was Caitlin, but she looked so different! Her teeth were straight now, she looked a whole lot older compared to her childlike old self, and her hair was no longer stringy and dirty, but clean and shiny.  
  
"Caitlin!" He exclaimed, ushering her in, "G-good to see you too!"  
  
She looked at him for a moment and smiled, "Bakura you haven't changed a bit!"  
  
"I wish I could say the same about you but-" He looked her over again, "It would be a lie."  
  
Caitlin laughed, "Yeah I know, I've changed. But at a high price, have you ever had to have braces?" She cringed when she said that word.  
  
"Your hair, it's different too!"  
  
"Oh! This is my own doing. Accidentally bleached it, see I kind fell and- anyway, I had to bleach the rest so it wasn't strange looking. I thought the white went good with the red."  
  
"White's a good color." He said, looking at it.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So anything new?"  
  
"Not much, same old same old."  
  
"What about your Yami? Is he still-"  
  
"A smart mouthed, self absorbed, thief? Yes."  
  
"I heard that." Bakura said from across the room.  
  
Caitlin looked at Bakura and crossed her arms, "Oh, it's you."  
  
Yami Bakura smiled, "You remember."  
  
"How could I forget." She said, making a mental note to keep the item with her at all times and to have it always in plain sight.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at her from head to feet and raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you fill out in all the right places."  
  
Caitlin just glared at him; Bakura turned red and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"You'd better be nice Bakura or I'll have to get you in your sleep."  
  
"Yami's don't sleep."  
  
"They do if their host bodies do."  
  
Bakura glared at her this time, she knew too much about Yami's already.  
  
"Empty threats don't suit you." He said coldly.  
  
"They suit me about as much as they suit you." She answered, fidgeting with her necklace. Then she smiled at Ryou, "So...What now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- I know that it was quick to introduce that Ryou liked Caitlin, but now you know! *writes long apology letter to all the Bakura fangirls*  
  
Caitlin- ^_^ Caitlin four, Bakura-  
  
Bakura- WILL YOU STOP THAT STUPID SCORE JUNK!  
  
Caitlin- Nope. Caitlin four, Bakura zero, Jennet zero and a half.  
  
Author- Romance....this is going to be a new horizon for me.  
  
Editor- ^_^ Oh this is going to be good...  
  
Yugi- Why can't I be there again? What am I doing?  
  
Author- Uh, *counts on fingers* Joey and Tristen are taking a weekend trip, Ryou is there, Tea is in a talent show, and you are- going to be at your cousins for the day!  
  
Yugi- *sigh* Oh, the most boring one.  
  
Joey- I'm on vacation ^_^  
  
Yugi- ¬ ¬ *grumbles* 


	4. Preformance at Domino

NOTE- FANFICTION.NET KEEPS TAKING AWAY MY CAITLIN'S YAMI TALKING NOTES. SO I AM HERE BY CHANGING THEM TO THIS.  
  
{ Caitlin talking }  
  
} Caitlin's Yami {  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- So, let's review!  
  
All- *groans*  
  
Tea- It's not like it's complicated or anything! Caitlin goes over to Ryou's house.  
  
Author- Thank you Tea, NOW I don't have to waste my breath!  
  
All- *falls over*  
  
Disclaimer- Caitlin does not own the song, 'DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT' by Shania Twain, this fic comes with lyrics so if you own the song, sing along! She does not own Disney, she does not own YGO, she does own Caitlin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin looked at her hand of Duel monster cards. She seemed to have many good monsters to use, it was just WHICH one to use that she was stumped about. It was early the next day, almost time for Ryou to go to school, but they had enough time to duel before that. She picked out a card and held it up.  
  
"I play this card in attack." She said, looking at it, then she turned it around, "I mean defense."  
  
"Ok, then I-"  
  
"No no wait, hold on let me take that back and play THIS monster in FACE UP attack mode."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"Hold on-" She paused for a moment to go through her move, "Ok go ahead."  
  
"I'll attack your monster, and take out the rest of your life points."  
  
"Man! I came really close that time too!"  
  
Ryou shuffled his deck and then put it in his pocket, "I've got to go to school now anyway, you'll be fine on your own?"  
  
"Coarse. I'll just do what I always do, probably drive around and stuff, then come over to the school sometime after lunch."  
  
"All right, see you later then."  
  
"Bye Ryou." She called, starting to shuffle her own deck. She wasn't exactly looking forward to performing at the school; she never really enjoyed performing because she had to. But it didn't matter anyway, she couldn't wait to see her friends again and she couldn't wait to try her item on Jennet.  
  
********  
  
Yugi sat down in-between Tea and Joey. Everyone in the whole school was practically squashed into the auditorium! Everyone was chattering excitably until the principal Mrs. Falcone came onto the stage and tapped the microphone.  
  
"May I have your attention please, first off I know that this may be a little crowded for some of you and we apologize. So just try and make the best of it, in fact there are some teachers that need a little more room so, we're going to do the bunny hop into the middle of the row."  
  
Everyone almost burst into laughter when she said this. The bunny hop? What were they kindergartners? Mrs. Falcone took no notice of this however and clapped her hands to the beat.  
  
"When I say 'hop', hop into the middle, ready? One two three hop!"  
  
Three or four people hopped in the entire group, Mrs. Falcone sighed and tapped again on her microphone. A young male ran onto the stage suddenly and whispered something into Mrs. Falcone's ear, apparently it was good news because then she smiled and cleared her throat.  
  
"Thank you for waiting ladies and gentlemen! And now without further adieu, we are proud to present, the singer you know and love, 'So?' (That's the name of the group) AKA, Caitlin Whatshername!"  
  
The crowd cheered and clapped, Tristen looked around the room at all the people happy to just hear her name, "I didn't know that Caitlin made herself that popular!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, is that her?" Tea said pointing at the stage where the curtain was slowly opening.  
  
Caitlin smiled as she saw the auditorium appear in front of her and took a deep breath. She grinned at her Yami, who was over at the side pretending to play the keyboard. He didn't really play, and wasn't of much use, but he made her feel better to be there. As did the Millennium Amulet which was around her neck. Everyone in the group of friends was completely appalled to see her. She looked so different to them, not to mention her wardrobe was a far cry from what it used to be. She was wearing what looked to be a short, shiny, golden skirt that matched her beetle and her tight, shiny, golden top of which didn't have any straps.  
  
"Thank you!" She shouted, her voice magnified but still unmatched to the screaming crowd. "Thank you very much! You guys are great!"  
  
The crowd hushed a bit, so they could hear what she was saying, and sat back down into their seats.  
  
"I must say," She said, blushing, "I have NEVER gotten a standing notation before I even STARTED to sing!"  
  
Everyone went through the same stages of clapping, standing, and then sitting as they did before Caitlin could talk again. She spoke loudly and slowly, smiling all the way.  
  
"Listen! I've decided not to do one of my own songs today, and instead to do one you might already know. It's called 'Whatever you do' and it's by an artist known as Shania Twain."  
  
She gripped her mike firmly and nodded to her Yami to play the music. "Here we go!"  
  
~~~~ Caitlin's Song ~~~~  
  
::Deep in the night of fill, trying to fight the way I feel, I go Jell-O with your smile, I start blushing, my head rushing.::  
  
::If you stand too close to me, I might melt down from the heat, if you look my way one more time, I'm gonna go out of my mind! Whatever you do-::  
  
Everyone cheered and sang along when she sang the next part.  
  
::Don't even think about it! Don't go and get me started! Don't you dare drive me crazy, don't do that to me baby!::  
  
::You stop me in my tracks, my heart pumping to the max, I'm such a sucker for your eyes, that permanently paralyze! Whatever you do-::  
  
::Don't even think about it! Don't go and get me started! Don't you dare drive me crazy, don't do that to me baby!::  
  
She did a quick pop dance thing, then slowed down and her voice echoed into the mike. She wasn't singing it, but it sounded so mysterious and haunting, that with the sudden music change in the background, it could break any heart. "Whatever you do, don't do that to me."  
  
::You got my heart under attack, you give me shivers down my back, do you have to walk the way you do? I get weak just watching you! Whatever you do- ::  
  
::Don't even think about it! Don't go and get me started! Don't you dare drive me crazy, don't do that to me baby! Don't even think about it! Don't go and get me started! Don't you dare drive me crazy, don't do that to me baby!::  
  
She smiled and raised her hand into the air ending with the last words to the music, "Don't- do- that! Don't do that!"  
  
Everyone stood up and cheered like crazy. Caitlin just closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and smiled. After winking and waving, the curtain closed and she was again alone behind the senses. She looked at her Yami who gave her a thumbs up and walked up to her.  
  
"You did almost as well as you did at Disney tonight!"  
  
She smiled, "Thanks, I actually didn't think I did that well this time."  
  
"You did fine. The crowd lapped it up!"  
  
"Thanks Yami."  
  
"Oh yeah, Falcone wants you to do one last bow before school's out." He smirked, "Do you think you can do that?"  
  
Caitlin sighed, "I was afraid I'd make fans here, but I guess I might as well finish the show now that I've started. But YOU'D better get back into the amulet before anyone asks you any questions."  
  
"Good idea." He said, disappearing into the item.  
  
The curtain opened once more and Caitlin took a bow. The crowd went wild, so she took another. Only then she was flung into her soul room suddenly.  
  
"Yami!" She shouted. He was a sucker for attention.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you Domino!" Her Yami yelled to the crowd, bowing so low his head was practically touching his toes. Then he realized.  
  
"I- I'm wearing a skirt!" He shouted.  
  
"Aww! Look!" Tea said to Yugi, "She's so happy she's crying!"  
  
Yugi nodded, "And she's running off the stage, so modest."  
  
****Behind the Stage****  
  
{ You knew I was wearing a skirt you stupid head. }  
  
} I- I wasn't- {  
  
{ You mean you didn't notice what I was wearing AT ALL? }  
  
} Not really, I was kinda occupied with the music. {  
  
{ You press a button at the beginning of the performance. How that takes all your attention I have no clue. }  
  
"Caitlin?" A voice said.  
  
Her Yami jumped and turned around; it was Mrs. Falcone, "Yes?"  
  
{ Dude voice remember?! I'm NOT A DUDE! }  
  
Her Yami cleared his throat and re-stated himself in a squeaky voice, "Yes?"  
  
Mrs. Falcone noticed the difference, "Is there something wrong with your voice?"  
  
"No." He said, still in the awkward high-pitched voice, "Well I mean yes, my voice is tired and- and stuff."  
  
"Oh well- What happened to your hair?"  
  
{ Shoot. She noticed. }  
  
} Well I would hope so, I may be your Yami but I do NOT look like a girl. {  
  
"I- uh- cut it."  
  
"I thought you hated cutting your hair."  
  
{ YAMI YOU IDIOT! }  
  
} Well what else am I going to say?! {  
  
{ A- um- maybe a wig or something. No not a wig that would mean I'd be- }  
  
"Well, it's a wig I am trying at the moment."  
  
} Yami I said NOT THE WIG! {  
  
"You have wigs?"  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Two of them."  
  
"Two? Are you bald?"  
  
{ NO! SAY NO SAY NO SAY NO I AM NOT BALD! SAY YOU AREN'T BALD! }  
  
"You aren't bald." He said squeakily.  
  
Mrs. Falcone wrinkled her nose, "I know I'm not bald."  
  
{ YAMI! }  
  
} What do I do now?! {  
  
{ Run! Run for your life and never look back! }  
  
} Run where? {  
  
{ Doesn't matter! Just turn around and run straight! }  
  
Her Yami suddenly turned around and ran forward-  
  
Right into a wall.  
  
{ Why do I have to get stuck with the stupid Yami!? }  
  
} I can't go forward any further Caitlin! {  
  
{ YOU TAKE THINGS TOO LITERALLY YOU MORON JUST RUN UNTIL YOU MEET UP WITH OUR FRIENDS! }  
  
} But- {  
  
{ Ugh just let me take over. }  
  
Caitlin once again took over and ran around Mrs. Falcone before she could notice that her hair suddenly got longer again, and white highlights. Luckily she met up with Tea in the hallway rather quickly.  
  
"Caitlin!" She said, "Oh Caitlin it's so good to see you again!"  
  
"Ditto Tea!" She said, hugging her.  
  
"What- what on earth happened to your hair?"  
  
Caitlin absentmindedly touched her strand of white hair and blushed, "I happened."  
  
"More specific." Tea said, just to be annoying.  
  
"I- I was running to the bathroom and tripped. The person tried to help me up but they sloshed the bleach on the tips of one side of my hair. I had to bleach the other side because- it would look awkward with only one side bleached."  
  
"I get it. So what's new?"  
  
Caitlin sighed, "I've got a lot to talk to you guys about. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Oh right! Everyone went looking for you and we're supposed to meet back up again at the food court at the mall."  
  
"The mall?" Caitlin said slowly, "Isn't there anywhere else that we could meet up at?"  
  
"I know, I wanted to meet up at the movie cinema but Joey said he was hungry and-"  
  
"No it's not the food court, it's the mall in general."  
  
"Why don't you want to go to the mall?"  
  
"I- well it's- no reason."  
  
"Well, if there isn't a reason, we'd better get going."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Tea!" A voice said from behind them, "Wait up!"  
  
"Oh hey Yugi!" Tea said cheerfully, "I found Caitlin so we were on our way to the mall."  
  
"Hi Yugi!" Caitlin called waving. Yugi stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Wow Caitlin, you look- different!"  
  
Caitlin looked at herself, "I guess, didn't really notice. You saw me on stage though."  
  
"Yeah but, this is up close!"  
  
Caitlin adjusted her shirt, and looked into the classroom near them. The door was open and the teacher wasn't there, which indicated that class was over, but there was still one person left in the room.  
  
Jennet.  
  
Caitlin could barely hold in her excitement. Jennet was her old school rival ever since they had pushed each other into the pool. She took great pleasure in making her school life a living hell and now she was alone in a classroom, sleeping like the baby she was. Yugi seemed to understand her wanting to prank Jennet at the moment.  
  
"You want to give her a nightmare don't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Yup." She said, smirking.  
  
The item around her neck started to glow and warm her chest slightly. She watched as the wings on the beetle opened to reveal the Egyptian eye that was engraved under it's shell, then closed her eyes. She could feel the warmth fill her, and then a cold sensation she was used to. She had used to power many times before by now,  
  
And this time wasn't going to be any less interesting as the others.  
  
Yugi and Tea watched Caitlin's knees slowly buckle under her and her arms become more limp, then she collapsed altogether on the hallway floor. Yugi and Tea were, well, shocked. Tea walked up to her and waved her hand in front of Caitlin's face. Then she snapped her fingers with no result.  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin- *crosses her arms* I don't even know yet!  
  
Author- I do! ^_^  
  
Editor- Me too!  
  
Author- *whacks editor* And everyday I regret that.  
  
Editor- @_@ *KOed*  
  
Author- ^_^ *dusts off hands* 


	5. Make new friends, but KEEP THE OLD!

Caitlin looked around in the blackness that was Jennet. She shivered a little to help her get used to the cold temperature that dreams always were. It was a while back when Caitlin first found out that she could get into other people's dreams with her item, and she was quite used to the thrill of other people's minds. When she said she'd get them in their sleep, she meant it.  
  
It took a while before her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and then she started to look for Jennet's dream. It wasn't a mystery when she found a group of people all surrounding something and 'oohing and ahhing' in amazement that this was Jennet's doing. Caitlin pushed back the crowd and looked down at the Jennet who was being pampered by fellow classmates and such. Caitlin smirked; this was already great fun to her.  
  
"Hello Jennet." She said cooly, "Long time no see."  
  
Jennet looked at her with wide eyes, "C-Caitlin?!"  
  
"The one and only. Listen um, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Go where? Get lost freak I don't like you remember?"  
  
"Yeah, but your parents don't. They signed you up to have an American exchange student over the summer and, I'm that student!"  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"Uh huh! Isn't it going to be great? Spending every waking moment together all summer until school starts again, and then I'll be in every one of your classes!"  
  
"W-what?" She said in a shocked tone.  
  
"Hey I'm getting kinda hungry do you think you could lend a hand?"  
  
Caitlin smiled at a group of classmates, who immediately rushed to her side and started to pamper her.  
  
"What's a-matter Jennet? Aren't you going to pamper me too?"  
  
*************  
  
Jennet fell out of her chair screaming. At almost the exact same time, Caitlin blinked from her 'almost dead' state and got up off the floor.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said, hardly able to hold in the glee she had gotten from once again triumphing over her rival.  
  
Yugi just stared at her, "What happened?"  
  
"Oh um, I just got tired."  
  
Tea raised her eyebrows, "Kinda a weird time for a nap isn't it?"  
  
"Oh well, that's if you're a- RACE TO THE MALL!" She yelled, running ahead of them and out of the school exit.  
  
-=At the Food Court=-  
  
Tea looked around and drummed her fingers on the table; "I wonder where everyone else is."  
  
"They'll be here." Yugi said, playing with his food.  
  
"Hey there they are!" Caitlin shouted, pointing in the distance.  
  
Joey, Tristen, and Bakura looked around the crowd of people until they saw Tea waving for them. "Over here!"  
  
Caitlin got up from her seat, "I think I'm going to pick up my lunch first, be right back."  
  
"Uh, sure." Tea said, watching the group amble over to their table.  
  
Joey was the first to sit down, "So did you find Caitlin?"  
  
Yugi nodded, "Yeah, she's getting her lunch."  
  
Tristen sat down also, "She sang pretty well today, wish I could have gotten a better look though."  
  
Tea started to eat, "She's different you guys, REALLY different."  
  
Joey raised his eyebrows, "Like how different?"  
  
"Like would bump into her on the streets and not know who she is different."  
  
*****  
  
Caitlin gathered her change and waited for her order to be done. She sighed and looked at her watch, then felt a tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"Uh, excuse me?"  
  
Caitlin swung around to face a young girl about eleven clutching a C.D with Caitlin's face on it. Caitlin could only cringe and say, "Yes?"  
  
"Is your name Caitlin?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Caitlin WHATSHERNAME?"  
  
Caitlin was very happy to be once again tapped on the shoulder, this time by the guy at the register. "Your lunch is ready."  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
"Hey are you that girl I saw on TV that-"  
  
"Thank you very much I'll have a nice day I'll just be going now very busy!" She interrupted taking the tray with her as she hurried back to her seat.  
  
When she sat down she covered her face in her hands so the girl wouldn't notice where she sat and follow her. Once she uncovered her face, she saw Joey and Tristen just staring at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh hi guys! Good to see you again!"  
  
Tristen blinked, "Caitlin?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"You're- different."  
  
Caitlin smiled, "I've gotten that a lot today... so have you-"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
That girl followed her from the line.  
  
"Yes?" Caitlin mumbled.  
  
"Would you please sign my CD box?"  
  
"Uh," She looked nervously at her friends, "Sure."  
  
"Thank you very much! I am your biggest fan!"  
  
*I'm just a fad, just a fad, just a fad.* She thought while signing her name.  
  
"I was reading my magazine and it said if you keep growing like this you'll have fame on your side for years and years!"  
  
*Fame is a fickle friend, fame is a fickle friend, fame is a fickle friend.*  
  
"Thank you so much! Bye Caitlin!" She squealed when Caitlin handed her the CD back. Then she turned to her friends, who were once again staring at her. Caitlin laughed nervously.  
  
"Caitlin?" Yugi said, "Why was your face on that girls CD?"  
  
"Oh that! Oh well see, there are some things you have got to know."  
  
"Spill it."  
  
"First of all, I've got my own car. It is so cool! Second, I go to a private school in America were I AM NOT POPULAR!"  
  
Tea scoffed, "Most people actually WANT to be popular."  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."  
  
Tristen knocked on the table to get their attention, "Hello? Still after- Why was your face on that box?"  
  
"Oh, and I'm famous."  
  
Caitlin said this like it was no big deal, but everyone else seemed to think it was. Joey almost choked on his pickle when he heard her say that.  
  
"How on earth did that happen!?"  
  
"Well, I was performing at the airport to earn a little pocket change, and then this group of people came up and said they wanted me to addition for this thing called, 'Star Search', ever heard of it? Anyway, I didn't, but I wanted some money so I tried it out and I won. So now people won't stop stalking me and I have to perform all over the world the end."  
  
A beat.  
  
"So, I came over here for a little to see how you guys were doing and such, and to see if you guys wanted to go for a little vacation."  
  
Another beat.  
  
"A vacation in America?"  
  
Yet another beat.  
  
"Everything will be paid for! You just can come; the only thing is I'll have to go to concerts and stuff so you'll have to come, but that'll be kinda fun right?"  
  
Beat.  
  
"Please guys It's just for the summer and like I said you won't have to do anything but be there everything will be paid for you! I'm begging you its so boring being famous! I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE A LITTLE MONEY! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE A TEEN POP STAR!"  
  
"I'll come Caitlin." Tea said quietly, more in shock then anything else.  
  
"Me too!" Joey said happily.  
  
"Yeah! Going around America should be fun right?" Tristen added.  
  
"If everyone's going I'll go." Yugi smiled, "We need to stick together right?"  
  
"And my father is always gone anyway, so it would be a problem for me."  
  
Caitlin let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks guys."  
  
"Your welcome, but one question," Yugi said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"First thing tomorrow morning."  
  
"Whoa!" Tristen gaped at her; "Little soon isn't it?"  
  
Caitlin sighed, "Story of my life. But if your parents need a little 'persuading', I've got a list of all the places I'm going, AND I've got my own cell-phone so I could call them up and talk to them personally."  
  
Caitlin took out a blue cell-phone decorated with different anime stickers, "Isn't it cool? It's got all the little attachments so I could record my voice and send pictures and stuff. It's really fun to play with!"  
  
"Anime?" Tristen said skeptically, "Who watches that?"  
  
Caitlin sighed, "I do obviously."  
  
Tea paused, "I think we can manage. I mean this is a once in a lifetime chance right?"  
  
"Yup! Just remember that line when you ask your parents."  
  
Joey cleared his throat, "And one more thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who was that person on the stage with you? I asked all the people in my class and no one knew if it was a girl or a boy."  
  
Caitlin smirked, "Hear that Yami? They couldn't tell if you were a girl or a boy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- So, the Summer Tour starts- next Chapter!  
  
All- YAY!  
  
Author- ^_^; Took me five chapters to get there, but hey! 


	6. And they're off!

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN SQUAT.  
  
Author- It's not true but it takes a whole less time to say! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Please-please-please-please PUH-LEEZE?"  
  
Tea's parents looked from one teen to the other, both on their knees begging for Tea to come with Caitlin for the summer. It was very amusing to them, but they couldn't say they were thrilled about Tea going away for the whole entire summer. Mrs. Gardener crossed her arms and shook Tea and Caitlin off her feet.  
  
"She'll be with you the whole summer?"  
  
"24/7! Every second of every day all around America!"  
  
"Will there be parents there?"  
  
Tea bit her lip; her mom had said the P word. The only thing that wasn't there was the thing her mom wanted probably the most. She could sense Caitlin's spirit fall a little when she said that. Caitlin had been searching the whole time she was in America for a mom and a dad, maybe a sister or brother or two; but no one wanted her.  
  
"No." She said sadly, "I don't have any par- I mean, there won't be any parents. But see Mr. and Mrs. Gardener, I'm surrounded by agents and supervisors all the time! Tea won't get into any trouble I promise."  
  
"Well..." She looked down at the big eyes they had mustered up and sighed, "All right. Just be sure to check in everyday or so."  
  
"Oh thank you mom and dad thank you!" Tea said giving them a hug.  
  
Caitlin felt like doing the same thing, but she thought it would be awkward for someone else that they hardly knew to hug them. Caitlin sighed,  
  
being a celebrity stinks.  
  
**********  
  
"So you see sir, it's an opportunity that only comes along every once in a million years, your grandson knowing a pop artist that will take him with her around America for free I mean."  
  
Caitlin paused to listen to what Yugi's grampa was saying on the other line. She stuck her nail under a sticker of Inu-Yasha on her phone, then spoke again.  
  
"Yes I know that, but it wont be just me and- NO! Oh no sir the whole gang is coming too not just Yugi and me. The gang being Tea, Joey, Ryou, Tristen- uh huh, yes everything will be paid for and- no I'm- yes but- yes. Great! Ok tell him to meet me at Tea's house tomorrow morning ok? Thank you, buh- bye!"  
  
Caitlin hung up her phone and smiled at Tea, "Yugi's coming too!"  
  
"That's great! So who else do we need to call?"  
  
Caitlin looked down at her list, "That's it! Everyone's coming!"  
  
Tea clapped her hands excitedly, "Oh man this is going to be so cool!"  
  
"I know! What could be better then a trip around the world with money to burn, with your friends!"  
  
"Nothing that's what!"  
  
"Exactly! So the hardest thing will be deciding what movie to watch in the hotel room!"  
  
"Sounds like paradise!"  
  
"Sounds? No way Tea, you will actually experience it as soon as the sun comes back up!"  
  
"Then we'd better get to sleep, big day. Not to mention that the sooner we get to sleep the sooner tomorrow will be here!"  
  
"Brilliant deduction Tea, I do believe that is exactly what we'll do!"  
  
Tea laughed and fluffed her pillow, then the light turned off and they were soon asleep.  
  
***********  
  
Caitlin paced back and forth in Tea's room, yelling at herself for not telling her friends WHAT TIME they were supposed to be at there. She looked at the clock every thirty seconds to keep track and sighed when a car passed that wasn't coming up to the house.  
  
{ Where are they!? }  
  
} Now really you can't blame them, you didn't give them a time, or time to pack. AND do you realize how hard it must be to find a suitcase to fit clothes for the entire summer in? {  
  
{ Well, it's morning and they should be here anyway. Miss Agent is practically breathing down my neck with 'We should leave, we should leave, we need to leave.' }  
  
} You know you really need to learn her name. {  
  
{ She annoys the heck out of me with her 'We've got to leave' junk! }  
  
}You think I don't know that? I am you after all. But there isn't anything we can do. Doorbell. {  
  
{ Yeah but- }  
  
} Uh, the doorbell. {  
  
{ What? }  
  
{ The doorbell rang, I think someone's here. }  
  
Caitlin blinked a few times before noticing Joey peeking through the window by the door. He knocked a few times more and rang the doorbell. He was used to his friends kind of, 'blanking out' when they were talking to their Yamis, just took a little bit of noise to get them back to reality.  
  
Caitlin ran quickly to the door and opened it, "Joey! You're here!"  
  
"Yeah, been here for about three minutes waiting for you to notice."  
  
"Oh sorry, anyway what took you so long?"  
  
Joey rolled his eyes, "It's not like it takes two minutes to pack for the whole summer, clothes and all."  
  
"I know that but-"  
  
} Quit while your ahead, just smile and nod. {  
  
Joey noticed the sudden blankness to his friends expression and smirked, "So you've got an item."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know Caitlin, your becoming more and more absentminded the longer you have that item round your neck."  
  
"There's just so much I can do with it! So much I don't know about it yet, and it's always- no, MOSTLY fun to have a Yami you can talk to."  
  
"Can you read minds with that thing?"  
  
Caitlin looked at him, then smirked, "Like I could find YOUR mind."  
  
Tea came out of her room finally, lugging around a huge amount of overstuffed luggage. "Hey Joey. Caitlin will this be enough?"  
  
Caitlin looked at her bags and laughed, "Enough? I think you OVER packed! There WILL be washers and dryers and stuff there."  
  
Tea blushed and put her bags by the door next to Joey's, "So, how exactly ARE we going to get to America?"  
  
*********  
  
Everyone looked around at the large groups of people at the airport. The airport, the dreaded packed full area where people tripped over each other to get to their flights. It wasn't Caitlin's idea to go here,  
  
It was her agent's.  
  
Caitlin grumbled to herself while pulling the little luggage rack, "Oh you must go to the airport, it's good for the economy and good for publicity."  
  
} Not that anyone could notice you anyway. {  
  
{ That's the idea. }  
  
It was true, Caitlin was over dressed on purpose. She was wearing a hat, a sort of facemask, and lots of clothes on top of clothes.  
  
It was very hot under there.  
  
"Excuse me?" Yugi asked, standing on his tiptoes to have his chin over the counter. It took the lady a few seconds of looking to notice him, "Oh!"  
  
"Uh, are there any flights to America?"  
  
The lady gave him a strange look, "Yes."  
  
"Good! We'll take six!"  
  
Another strange look from the lady, "To where exactly?"  
  
"What?"  
  
The woman pointed to a list behind her with different flights to EVERYWHERE. It was a very overwhelming thing to think about.  
  
"Um, Caitlin?" Yugi said, in shocked awe by the sign, "Where are we going?"  
  
Caitlin looked up and pulled a little bit of her mask down to see better, "I- uh- didn't think about it. Would you guys rather go to Florida or New York? Well, maybe Washington or California would be better. On second thought, it will be good to visit Texas, Chicago or even Pennsylvania. I heard they've got great roller coasters!"  
  
They just looked at her. Why did going to America have to be so complicated?!  
  
"How about Florida, there's Disney and beaches and stuff."  
  
Yugi could only nod, "We'll take six to Florida."  
  
"Very good, that will be-"  
  
"Don't tell me." Caitlin said, forcing her credit card at her, "Just put it on the card. Numbers overwhelm me."  
  
Tristen gave her a smirk, "And that sign with all the places in the USA didn't?"  
  
-=On the Plane=-  
  
Ryou looked down the isle and turned back to Caitlin, "The coast is clear."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you positively sure you're sure?"  
  
"Yes I told you that, you can take off that stuff."  
  
"Good." Caitlin practically ripped the excess clothes off her body and took out her portable fan. "God it was hot under there."  
  
"Caitlin?" Joey said from across the row, "Are they going to give us those little bags of nuts?"  
  
"Didn't you just eat Joey?" Tea said.  
  
"Well yeah, but just two pop tarts won't hold me very long."  
  
Tristen was sitting next to Joey, very stiffly. Yugi seemed to notice and called at him from his seat next to Tea, "Are you alright Tristen?"  
  
"I never liked planes." He said bluntly. "I've never much liked the idea of- " He gulped, "-flying around in the air with only the wind holding us up."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember." Yugi said nodding, suddenly remembering the helicopter ride from Duelist Kingdom. Tristen didn't say anything the entire time because if he opened his mouth he would have puked.  
  
"Uh, right." Caitlin said, pulling down a little T.V from the seat in front of her, "So, what's playing?"  
  
Ryou did the same, "Gladiator, on a five inch screen."  
  
"Oh goodie."  
  
"So what are you supposed to do on this flight?" asked Joey.  
  
"Didn't you hear us? Watch Gladiator on a five inch screen located on the seat in front of you." Caitlin said, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"I've seen that movie four times. Isn't they're something else?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "We could duel, Joey."  
  
Joey grinned, "Sounds good to me!"  
  
Caitlin pulled herself from the tiny movie, "This I gotta see."  
  
"What? You don't think Yug and I could duel on a plane?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Tea also seemed interested, "If Yugi beats you every time, why do you always want to duel him?"  
  
Tristen seemed to snap out of his plane fright just long enough to say, "Cause he's a complete idiot that's why."  
  
Because their Duel disk systems would take up too much room, (not to mention their monsters would end up in someone else's lap) they dueled the old fashioned way. It was very entertaining watching them try to duel when Yugi was in the seat behind Joey and they were placing their cards on the arm rests. Occasionally, Joey would let his card on the rest slip and have to yell at Yugi not to look at it. He would then look under the seats until he found the card. It didn't take long for the pilot to come on the loud speaker.  
  
"Hello, this is your pilot speaking, we wish all of you an enjoyable flight. Please keep your seat belts on until the seat belt sign turns off. Thank you."  
  
The plane started to move, so Caitlin handed out the gum she had been saving in her pocket. Joey thought that is was strange to be handing out gum on a plane.  
  
"Why are you giving me this?"  
  
"Joey have you ever ridden on a plane before?"  
  
"Uh, no not really."  
  
Caitlin smirked, suddenly getting a good idea, "You chew it so your ears don't explode because of the pressure."  
  
"Your ears will EXPLODE because you don't chew gum?"  
  
"You bet, I had a cousin once that didn't chew the gum. We never HEARD from her again."  
  
Caitlin could barely hold in the laughter as Joey quickly forced the gum into his mouth and started to chew. Tea just rolled her eyes,  
  
poor gullible Joey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- End of chapter, the next one will be in California, where they make their short stop. *snickers*  
  
Caitlin- *eyebrow goes up* What was that snicker for?  
  
Author- *stops quickly* Nothing.  
  
Yugi- *sigh* I'm bored.  
  
Tea- *looks around* What happened to our Monkey?  
  
Joey- Who?  
  
Caitlin- You know, Monkey Marik.  
  
Tristen- Oh him.  
  
Joey- He had to go home, something about us not feeding him.  
  
Author- Oh well, guess we'll have to get a new one. *evil smirk*  
  
All- *inches away from the author*  
  
Y.Caitlin- *comes out from bathroom*  
  
Y.Caitlin- *notices everyone in a group away from Author*  
  
Author- *evil smirk* Welcome back Caitlin's Yami.  
  
C.Yami- *is very afraid/confused/shocked* Hi?  
  
Author- We are going to have lots of fun today.  
  
C.Yami- *gulp* 


	7. God Bless the USA

Author- Oh common you look adorable!  
  
???- No I don't. And I am not coming looking like this.  
  
Author- *taps foot* It's not like you have a choice. I'm going to keep you like this until you show yourself.  
  
???- But my dignity-  
  
Author- Will have to be on hold right now. Come out this very minute!  
  
???- I said no.  
  
Author- RIGHT NOW OR I'LL DO SOMETHING THAT WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WEREN'T IN THIS FANFIC!  
  
Y.Caitlin- *comes out of room* *is a ferret* There, I'm out, will you please turn me back now?  
  
All- Awww!  
  
Y.Caitlin- -.-;;  
  
( NOTE- I understand that Japanese people would know what things like french fries were, but I had a few jokes I wanted to try that I couldn't resist! Let's just say, they lived a very sheltered life! ^^ )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin rubbed her eyes and groaned, "I've seen Gladiator three times already, couldn't they show a different movie!? We still aren't in California yet!"  
  
"California?" Yugi said, flipping through his deck, "I thought we were going to Florida."  
  
"We are, just we need to change flights in California."  
  
"I need to get up and move!" Tea whined, "It's been hours and I've already finished all the books I brought with me!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME," A voice said on the speaker, "WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN CALIFORNIA MOMENTARILY."  
  
Caitlin sighed, "Finally!"  
  
Ryou smiled, then turned to his tiny television which was showing the credits, "I missed the ending."  
  
"You've seen the ending before, we'd better get ready to get off the flight."  
  
-= In the Airport =-  
  
Joey pressed the button on the walkie talkie Caitlin gave him. They had gotten separated in the mad rush to get off the plane and were trying to find out were each other were, "Testing, testing. This is Hungry Dude can you hear me Other Dude?"  
  
Tristen nodded, "Roger that Hungry Dude, loud and clear."  
  
"Food court sighted at three 'o clock, do you have visual Other Dude?"  
  
"Indeed I do, food court sounds rather tasty right now what do you think Screaming Falcon?"  
  
Tea sighed and talked into her talkie, "I think this is all really silly. Where are you guys?"  
  
"I told you Screaming Falcon, Other Dude and me are by the food court, where is you and Dueling Dude's location?"  
  
"YUGI and me are coming your way now."  
  
"Good, and what about you Peanut and Ketchup?"  
  
"You mean Caitlin and Ryou?"  
  
Ryou pushed his talk button; "I'm not sure I like being called Peanut..."  
  
"Well Peanut it's your own fault for throwing your bag of nuts into the air so they landed on everyone."  
  
"I told you already it was an accident! I was trying to get them open!"  
  
Caitlin couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, if I'm ketchup because I like ketchup, and Ryou is Peanut, and Tea is Screaming Falcone because who knows why, then Joey should be bubble gum."  
  
"Why bubble gum?"  
  
"Because you actually believed that your ears would explode if you didn't eat the gum."  
  
"You mean they don't?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"...I knew that."  
  
Tristen cleared his throat, "Hello? Still waiting for you guys so we can eat!"  
  
"Tea and me are almost there."  
  
"So are Peanut and me." Caitlin laughed at the new nickname. Ryou blushed.  
  
Joey tapped his foot impatiently, "Well hurry up! Not getting any hungrier here!"  
  
"Maybe Hungry Dude was the name for him after all."  
  
Caitlin and Ryou met up with Tea and Yugi rather quickly and they all made their way to the food court, where Joey and Tristen were waving their arms in the air wildly.  
  
"Come on! What took you guys so long!" Joey yelled.  
  
"We're coming we're coming." Yugi said, walking slowly to annoy them.  
  
"You aren't coming fast enough!"  
  
They were all fine and everything, until they walked into the food court.  
  
Then they realized everything was in English, NOT Japanese.  
  
Caitlin and Ryou were fine with this, and didn't notice the other's looks of distress.  
  
"So," Ryou said, "How about we go to Burger King?"  
  
Joey, Tea, Tristen, and Yugi just gaped at the signs above the booths.  
  
"Pizza Hut?"  
  
Caitlin bit her lip, "I think Ryou and I will just get lunch."  
  
Tea nodded, "I think so."  
  
-= At Lunch =-  
  
Yugi picked up his limp french fry and let it fall from his fingers. No one but Caitlin and Ryou seemed to want to eat what had been bought for them from McDonalds.  
  
"What's a french before it's fried?" Yugi said uneasily.  
  
"Don't ask." Caitlin said biting into one, "Just eat."  
  
Yugi wrinkled his nose. Tea looked around her, "Where are the utensils?"  
  
Ryou stopped eating and pointed at the fork, "Right here, but you don't need it. This meal you eat with your hands."  
  
Tea's eyes widened, "With your HANDS?"  
  
Ryou nodded and took a bite out of his hamburger, with his HANDS. Everyone watched him eat, secretly planning that if he keeled over dead they'd be ready to throw the food out.  
  
"It's not poison you know." Caitlin said, giggling at their looks of disgust.  
  
Joey just sipped his coke and played with his fries. "I think this is a little too much adventure for me today thank you very much."  
  
"Try it with ketchup." Caitlin said, squeezing a packet of red something onto his napkin. Joey sighed, "Is it possible to get some of those nuts they give you on the plane?"  
  
"No, now try it." Caitlin said, pushing a fry into his mouth.  
  
Every waited for Joey's input, which took a while. Joey had it in his mouth for a while, then he smiled, "This is- great! It's so different then the usual food I eat."  
  
Caitlin smiled and got up, "I think I'm going to get a re-fill on this, be right back."  
  
Caitlin walked to the counter and got in her drink fine, but when she turned to walk back to her table, things went wrong. She felt an arm slung around her shoulder.  
  
"Nikki!" A red haired teen said, "I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
Caitlin turned around slowly and glared at the teen, "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry I thought you were my girlfriend!" He said, not taking his arm off her.  
  
*He thought I was his girlfriend... yeah right.*  
  
Caitlin lifted his arm off, "Well, I'm not, so get lost ok?"  
  
"It's funny that I thought you were Vikki because-"  
  
"Nikki."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said Nikki before."  
  
*He's a sinky actor.*  
  
"Oh! Right! I meant Nikki."  
  
"Sure. Anyway I've got to get back to my friends."  
  
"It's funny I thought you were- uh- my girlfriend because you are sooo much prettier! She was more of a tomboy and you are-"  
  
"I said get lost. I don't find a conversation like this enjoyable."  
  
"You should, I would think that you would like to talk about your looks."  
  
"Beat it."  
  
"You-"  
  
Caitlin didn't let him finish. She was sick of people coming up to her and trying to flirt, and it was about time she shut this dude up. She just slapped him hard and fast across the face and stormed off to sit with her friends. She took a deep breath and let her head fall down on the table.  
  
//Yugi, there is one thing you should remember about this experience.//  
  
/And what's that?/  
  
//Stay on Caitlin's good side.//  
  
-= Thirty Minutes Later =-  
  
The group was running as fast as they could through the crowd of people in the airport.  
  
"That was the stupidest thing you could possibly do Caitlin!" Tristen yelled, pushing a person out of the way.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Caitlin yelled back between pants.  
  
"I have to say I agree with Tristen, Caitlin. You should have paid closer attention to the time!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"I don't have a watch with me! And let me remind you who was the one who was begging to visit the gift shop!"  
  
"Hey! Sense when did I get pulled into this!" Tea called.  
  
"Right now."  
  
"I can't help it if I'm curious about American customs!"  
  
"Doesn't matter guys, the point is we're going to miss the flight if we don't hurry up!" said Joey.  
  
Only then, Ryou stopped and put his hands against the large window they were passing, "Caitlin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Please tell me the plane name we're flying on."  
  
"I can't remember. I think it's a number."  
  
"The 114 perchance?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one!"  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and pointed out the window at a large airplane taking off with numbers down the side that read, '114'. Caitlin's eyes widened as the plane lifted into the sky and flew away without them.  
  
"Oh- poop."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- LOL, that can't be good.  
  
Caitlin- *sigh* Why must you always torture me?  
  
Author- I donno, just do.  
  
Caitlin- Why me? -.-;;  
  
Y.Caitlin- *is being put into a hamster ball* SAAAVEE MEEE!!  
  
Tea- *closes ball and watches him roll around* Aww!  
  
Caitlin- *notices yami* Must have missed the memo.  
  
Caitlin- Yugi? Why does my Yami look like a ferret?  
  
Yugi- *looks at him running around* Better you don't ask.  
  
C.Yami- *rolls into wall* Ow.  
  
Caitlin + Yugi- -.-;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Bad takes a turn for the worse

Author- Not much to say, just writing and drawing anime pictures of the people.  
  
Disclaimer- Retaw owns Caitlin and the plot, doesn't own anything else. There you happy?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin hit her head against the wall a few times.  
  
Then again.  
  
And once more.  
  
"You know Caitlin, I may not be an expert on this but I don't think hitting your head against the wall is going to get us to Florida." Joey said, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
Caitlin sighed and rubbed the red spot on her forehead, "I must have a curse on me or something."  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Yugi.  
  
"Well ever sense I've gotten this stupid item my life has gone downhill from there. My parents died, I had that whole fiasco with the item three years ago, I've been popular and famous with everything I do, AND now we've missed the plane."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, and Caitlin groaned, hitting her head on the wall once more time.  
  
"Who's that dude?" Tea said, pointing at a boy by a vending machine.  
  
Caitlin looked, "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Well I just thought you might seeing as he's been following us around and staring at you the whole time. Not to mention he was talking to you at the food place even though you didn't seem to happy about it..."  
  
Caitlin examined him again, "Wait a minute that's the same dude that tried to start 'friendly conversation' when he 'thought' I was his girlfriend!"  
  
He seemed to notice her looking at him and walked over, plastering a smiled on his face, "Hello again. Seem to be bumping into each other all over the place don't we?"  
  
Caitlin's glared at him, "Seems more to me like someone is purposely bumping into the other one who wants nothing to do with him."  
  
"Uh, right. Listen do you think I could buy you lunch or something?"  
  
"I've already eaten."  
  
"Snack then?"  
  
Caitlin's eye twitched slightly, "I feel like a broken record here, but I'm going to say this one more time slowly so your golf ball sized brain can comprehend it. Go- away."  
  
"Sure whatever you say just- oh my gosh look at that!" He said, gaping at something out the window.  
  
Of coarse, they all turned and looked where he was pointing, hoping for something that would get their minds off the situation they had gotten themselves in. Unfortunately,  
  
there wasn't really anything there.  
  
The teen grabbed a backpack slung around Caitlin's shoulder and started to run. Caitlin spazed out and ran after the person leaving her other luggage behind, screaming and yelling all the curse words she could think of. Here is an example of what she yelled- (censored version ^_^; )  
  
"Of coarse we all turn around and look, like a bunch of idiots! You - what the - do you think you're doing with my - backpack! Come back you- - -thief! You -- you! I bought that - backpack with my - money and it took me forever to find one that I liked! - STOP RUNNING YOU'RE ONLY MAKING ME ANGRIER!"  
  
Unsure of what to do, Tea, Yugi, Joey and Bakura ran after her leaving Tristen behind. Tristen however, took matters into his own hands.  
  
"Hungry Dude this is Other Dude do you read me?"  
  
Tristen could hear Caitlin's yelling and panting from the others as Joey replied, "Loud and clear Other Dude."  
  
"Where are you located?"  
  
"Following Ketchup in a mad dash for her baggage. Man she's got a mouth on her!"  
  
"I know that but where are you in the airport?"  
  
"I- I can't really tell. I think we're coming up to a boarding center."  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you there but whatever you do Hungry Dude-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't board the plane, even if you COULD sneak onto the plane don't, it's going to the opposite area of the world."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I'm in front of a sign that tells you what planes are doing what. Just don't board or you'll be stuck."  
  
"Roger that."  
  
-= Thirty Minutes Later =-  
  
Caitlin hit her head up against the wall for the thirteenth time. Turns out the person who stole her bag boarded the plane at the exact time it was leaving so even though Caitlin chased after him, they closed the door on her.  
  
All the money was in that bag.  
  
"I hate my stupid life." She moaned, "And the airport won't take the credit cards I DO have."  
  
Yugi sighed, "So what do we do now?"  
  
Caitlin closed her eyes; "We're going to have to drive to the next airport."  
  
"Drive?!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
Tristen was shocked. "But we didn't bring any cars!"  
  
Caitlin sighed and pursed her lips; "We're just going to have to rent one."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
Caitlin shook her head, "So we'd better a bus ride to a rental center before it closes. Otherwise, we'll be stuck here."  
  
-= At the Car Rental Place =-  
  
Tristen ran his fingers across the dashboard and nodded contently. "Good, this is a good car."  
  
Caitlin smirked, "I hope so, it needs to last us until we get to an airport that has a flight to Florida ready."  
  
"Speaking of which," Yugi said, flipping over a large map, "Does anyone know how to read one of these things?"  
  
There was silence as everyone waited for someone to speak up. No one really knew how to follow a map around the country, that's one of the many reasons they wanted to take a plane.  
  
"Relax." Tea said, taking the map, "I bet we can read it, I mean, how hard could reading a map be?"  
  
-= Three hours Later, In the Middle of Nowhere =-  
  
Ryou looked at the scenery out the window; "This place looks familiar."  
  
Tea shook her head, at the moment VERY frustrated because of the complicated map they were following, "No it doesn't."  
  
"Yes it does, don't you think we're going around in circles?"  
  
"No."  
  
He blinked, "And that tree, don't you-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
Yugi turned the air up; "It's broiling out here!"  
  
"And that sign is-"  
  
"No."  
  
Caitlin looked at the clock on the car, "We'd better stop somewhere, it's getting late."  
  
"There's a hotel!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"No." Tea grumbled automatically.  
  
"No look there really is!"  
  
Everyone looked up at the large hotel in front of them and sighed with relief, it was about time they found a resting point. Tristen pulled into the parking lot and Caitlin went in to pay for the rooms while the others took the luggage out and put it on a luggage rack.  
  
The hotel was clean and cool when Caitlin went it; the service was friendly and gave her two rooms rather quickly. And Caitlin was feeling calm and generally mellow, until she saw a blond haired teenaged girl come back from the pool area.  
  
Caitlin recognized that girl as Mai Valentine.  
  
"Mai!" She exclaimed, running up to her and giving her a hug.  
  
Mai looked at her blankly; "Do I know you?"  
  
Caitlin grinned, "It's Caitlin! Remember? From three years ago."  
  
There was still confusion on Mai's face, so Caitlin took the amulet out from under her shirt and showed it to her. She knew that Mai would never forget jewelry. Mai looked at it for a while, then she remembered. "Caitlin! Oh my gosh is that really you?"  
  
"You can bet on it!"  
  
"But- but I saw you on television the other day! How can that be?"  
  
"What can I say, no matter what I do people can always find SOMETHING to make me famous for. I hate it."  
  
Mai looked at her again and shook her head; "You are a completely different person!"  
  
"I know, anyway enough about me what about you? What are you doing here!"  
  
"Oh I came here to take a little summer vacation, except I got lost, so I decided to stay at this hotel in the middle of nowhere. It's actually very cozy and everything. I was going to leave tomorrow because well, I'm out of hotel money."  
  
"Oh don't leave Mai! You can stay with the gang and me!"  
  
Mai raise her eyebrows, "The gang?"  
  
"Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristen, Ryou and me, that's the gang. Listen I'm getting a room for Tea and me anyway and there is tons of room enough for you."  
  
"I don't know Caitlin I don't really like being paid for-"  
  
"Don't mention it! I've got riches to match Seto Kiba!" She said, adding quickly, "That doesn't leave this conversation. I've already gotten pickpocketed."  
  
"Well, if you're sure then-"  
  
"Yes Mai, I'm very sure. It's the least I can do for stealing jewelry from your house."  
  
Mai grinned, "Never you mind Caitlin, besides it was YOUR necklace in the first place. It wasn't my style anyway."  
  
"Great! You stay in your room tonight so you get your money's worth, and tomorrow morning at around noon I'll meet you at the pool?"  
  
"Uh ok?"  
  
"Good. Now I've got to get back with the group and help them bring in the baggage and stuff. Bye!" She said, waving a little then turning to the exit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- Not really a cliffhanger, but it makes a nice transition to the next chapter which will be -drum roll please- IN THE HOTEL ROOM.  
  
Deep voice out of nowhere- What chaos will insue when you put a group of teens, a lot of money, and three hotel rooms together? Will they get along? Will they cause trouble? Oh common really this is Caitlin we're talking about...  
  
Caitlin- Hey I heard that!  
  
Y.Caitlin- Well you have to agree...  
  
Caitlin- No I don't! I'm not THAT much trouble.  
  
Y.Caitlin- *cough* *cough* Yes you are. *cough* *cough*  
  
All- *sigh*  
  
Author- Hey I'm not complaining, because they're trouble it makes it that much more fun to write the story!  
  
C.Yami + Caitlin- *glares*  
  
Author- *cringes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. In the Hotel Room

Author- Time for the trouble to begin!  
  
Disclaimer- *sigh* Is this ever really necessary?  
  
All- Just do it.  
  
Disclaimer- Retaw owns Caitlin and the plot, Retaw does not own any of the YGO characters, she owns the hotel.  
  
Author- I do? Cool!  
  
Author- *counts money that she made from owning the hotel*  
  
All- HEY!  
  
Author- *notices everyone is looking at her*  
  
Author- *hides money behind back* Heh heh. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here we are, room 102 on floor 2." Caitlin said, unlocking the cabin.  
  
"Kinda funny isn't it, room one zero TWO on floor TWO for TWO girls." Tea laughed.  
  
"Well, one more girl is going to stay with us."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Can't tell you, it's a surprise."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, "Oh is it, well then in that case."  
  
Caitlin turned the doorknob, "Voila! Welcome!"  
  
Tea almost gasped when she saw it. She knew Caitlin was going to get an upper class hotel room, but this was just spectacular! Everything was a calm shade of green, blue, and purple and it was even complete with a refrigerator and freezer, three TVs, three bathrooms with spa's in them, huge beds (one of which a water bed) and a huge window with a great view of the lake behind them.  
  
"Its- gorgeous!" Tea gasped. "It's a luxury hotel- in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Yeah well, wanted to make up for having to drive for who knows how long. I think the boys are pretty much looking at an exact double of this room at this very moment, only they got a balcony and we didn't."  
  
"Doesn't matter, how often are we going to use a balcony anyway?"  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead and take a look around!"  
  
Tea grinned and went into the bedroom. The bed felt like a cloud and the sheets like silk, it was a little slice of heaven! She snooped around in all the closets and dressers to see what was left inside them. At first, the only thing she found that was bigger then a button, penny, or ball of lint was a bible. But then she found something else worth Caitlin's attention.  
  
"Hey look what someone left behind!" Tea called.  
  
Caitlin came to see the cartridge that Tea had pulled out from a drawer, it was a bright pink color except for some area's where the silver of the container shown through. Tea took off the cap, "It stinks! What are you supposed to do with it?"  
  
Caitlin read the label, "Silly string huh? Let's see, 'keep away from eyes yada yada yada.' Have safe fun." She grinned evilly, "This could come in handy." She said, pocketing it.  
  
"What exactly do you have in mind Caitlin, I'm afraid to find out."  
  
"Another question I can't answer yet."  
  
"Caitlin you are quite a character."  
  
"I know. Hey I've got an idea, how about I call the guys up right now and we can have dinner over at our place."  
  
"Dinner? From where?"  
  
"Room service duh." She said, smiling and picking up the phone. "You look through those books on the table for 'ROOM SERVICE' or something while I call the guys."  
  
"Got it."  
  
~~ Meanwhile, At the Boy's Room ~~  
  
The boys had just gotten settled in their new room. Joey and Tristen were fighting over the bunk bed, Ryou was looking around the living room, Yugi and Ryou's Yami's were pretty much exchanging death threats and insults (they were both in physical form), and Yugi was finding a safe place to keep his deck. They were all fine until they heard the phone ring, then everything stopped.  
  
"We've got a phone call already?" Ryou said.  
  
"Well somebody answer it!" Tristen shouted, pulling Joey's arm off him.  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
"Yami, why don't you answer it?" Yugi told his Yami.  
  
"Because it might be hard to think up an explanation of why I'm here, you should answer it."  
  
"Me?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes, "It's just a phone you are all being cowards."  
  
"Alright then why don't you answer it?" Joey said, obviously not liking being called a coward.  
  
"Fine." He said, picking up the phone and putting it to his ear, "What do you want?"  
  
Everyone groaned, of coarse the one with the least amount of phone manners was the one that was going to answer it.  
  
Caitlin had to yank the phone away from her ear for a second because of how loud it was "Hello?"  
  
"Yes I know you're there what do you want."  
  
Caitlin suddenly recognized the voice, "Bakura! What are you doing out of your ring?!"  
  
"Why that is your business I have still yet to learn."  
  
Hey how come Ryou's Yami gets to come out but I don't?  
  
Caitlin groaned, "Fine keep your reasons."  
  
"I will."  
  
"But if anyone sees you out of your ring-"  
  
"No one will see me."  
  
"How exactly do you know that? You aren't exactly the most responsible Yami here."  
  
"I'll have you know that I am VERY responsible and you have no right insulting me because you don't have power enough to send mortals that get in your way to the shadow realm!"  
  
"Now that's not very responsible is it?"  
  
"WHY YOU-!"  
  
"Just put Ryou on the line ok?"  
  
"And why should I listen to you?"  
  
"Because it is the responsible thing to do."  
  
"What if I don't want to be responsible?"  
  
"Put him on the line right now!"  
  
Bakura grumbled and held the phone out to his aibou, "It's your girlfriend."  
  
Ryou snatched the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Peanut, listen I wanted to know if you guys wanted to come over to our room tonight for dinner?"  
  
He heard Tea in the background say, "Found it."  
  
"Oh um, sure." He answered, "Was that it?"  
  
"Yep, that's all. We're in room 102, see you soon!"  
  
He hung up the phone and turned to his friends, "Ok, they wanted to invite us over for dinner."  
  
Tristen wrinkled his nose, "What's for dinner?"  
  
Ryou shrugged, "Didn't say, she just said for dinner in room 102 and I said ok."  
  
Yugi got up from the couch and stretched his arms, "Well, we won't know until we get there. Packing can wait."  
  
Joey grinned, "Packing can ALWAYS wait if food is second in line!"  
  
**********  
  
Another knock on the door, and another tray of food came in; "Room service."  
  
Caitlin got up and smiled proudly. She thought she had done a pretty good job of picking out food that said, 'Welcome to the USA'. Although Tea was a little skeptical when she saw the pizza come in, ("It's so- flat.") she couldn't help drooling when she saw the apple pie.  
  
"Let's see, apple pie," Caitlin said, pointing at the different food when she said the name, "Pizza, chicken and dumplings, hotdogs and hamburgers, icecream's in the fridge, we've got gummy fish, goldfish crackers, fish, and- doughnuts! I think that's everything we need!"  
  
"That's a lot of food. Do you think we'll eat it all?"  
  
Caitlin laughed at the thought, "Tea, between Joey, Tristen, and me, we might not have enough!"  
  
There was a soft knock on the door and a faint, 'Hello?' that told them all the guys were at the door. Tea got up and ran over to let them in and Caitlin heard her say, loud and important like, "Welcome to out humble room 102."  
  
*********  
  
"That-" Joey said after the meal, "Was the single best dinner I've had in a long time."  
  
"You ate mostly the donuts and the ice-cream." Caitlin laughed, taking her plate to the sink.  
  
"Which were darn good let me tell you that."  
  
Tristen nodded, "I liked the pizza a lot, and the apple pie wasn't that bad either. Heck all of it was good!"  
  
Ryou smiled, "Maybe this means next time we go out for food you'll be more open to try new foods."  
  
"Hey could you boys give us a little help over here with the dishes?" Tea called.  
  
Joey picked up the apple pie, "Oh sure. What do I do with this?"  
  
"Just put it in that trash disposal over there." She answered, "Then press the button to smash the trash."  
  
Joey put the pie into the thing, then pressed the button, the only problem with that was-  
  
He put the pie in face up.  
  
"Joey!" Caitlin shouted, "Take the pie out fast!"  
  
Joey looked around, "How do I stop the thing!?"  
  
"Just pull it open!"  
  
Joey opened the disposal and bit his lip, "Uh, the pie is gone."  
  
Caitlin smacked her hand against her forehead, "It's not gone, it's stuck on the top of the smasher."  
  
"Oh, oops."  
  
"Well, now you have to scoop it all out with your hand."  
  
"Say what?!"  
  
Yugi grinned, "Caitlin's right, you can't just let it sit there and rot. All the bugs will get into it."  
  
Ryou smiled too, "So you'd better start before it gets moldy."  
  
"Hey wait a minute how come I have to be the one to take the junk off!?"  
  
"Cause you're the genius who smushed the pie, so you'd better get cracking." Tristen said, forcing Joey's hand into the pie gook and laughing at his facial expression.  
  
"Oh that's just great." He groaned, "Icky hand after a perfectly good dinner."  
  
Tea giggled, "Where's a camera when you need one?"  
  
Joey glared at them and grimaced when he got a big chunk with a piece of food stuck in it, "I hope you're happy."  
  
"We are." They answered in unison.  
  
********  
  
"I wanna try!"  
  
"No wait we're still playing."  
  
"Oh common it's our turn!"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
The music played to signal that the round was over, and a little pick dinosaur they had learned as 'Yoshi' danced around the screen.  
  
Caitlin smirked, "I win again."  
  
Tea, Tristen, and Yugi sighed. Caitlin had won three times against them already being that Yoshi thing. Tristen was playing Falco, Tea was Jiggly- Puff, and Yugi was Mario. (If you don't know who they are, or what Super Smash Bros. Melee is, then I apologize.) Ryou had fought in the battle before and gotten close to winning as Kirby.  
  
The whole gang was on the floor in front of the large television screen playing 'SUPER SMASH BROS. MEELE' on the Game Cube they rented in the lobby. Even the Yami's were interested in this, 'new form of entertainment'.  
  
"Yami battle!" Caitlin's Yami shouted, grabbing a controller from Caitlin, "I wanna try this thing out!"  
  
Joey wasn't happy about this, "Wait but I wanna fight too!"  
  
Yugi's Yami looked up from the controller he was examining, "You can play with us Joey."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Uh Joey?" Tristen said, tapping him on the shoulder, "I don't think that's such a great idea..."  
  
"Why not? Don't think I can handle them? Well to that I say- bring it on!"  
  
Joey picked Captain Falcon and watched Caitlin's Yami pick Roy, Yugi's Yami pick Marth, and Ryou's picked Bowser. They chose the place they wanted to fight at and then they started. Of coarse, all of the Yami's went for Joey first because he thought he was better then they were and Joey -who was freaking out at the moment- lost all his lives before any of the Yami's lost one.  
  
"Well I'm out." He said glumly. "I should have picked that robot."  
  
Caitlin thought for a moment, "You mean Samus?"  
  
"Yeah him, he looked cool!"  
  
"Well, first off, the HE is a SHE. But you might have been good at her."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Tristen was laughing like crazy, "Hey that's sort of like you Joey! You llook like a guy, but you're really a girl!"  
  
The second one to get out was Caitlin's Yami, who thought it was such fun he wanted to play again before the game ended. And finally, Bakura was defeated, which he especially didn't like.  
  
"Hey Yugi Yami!" Caitlin called, "I challenge you to a match!"  
  
He smiled, "I would be glad to take you up your challenge."  
  
"Great, cause you know I wouldn't take no as an answer anyway." She said, winking.  
  
And so it began, Yoshi against Marth. Although Caitlin came closer to winning then her Yami, even then Bakura, she lost in the end by one live.  
  
"Well," He said, "I win this one."  
  
Caitlin glared at him, then smiled, "Yea, that you did. But I'll get you next time." She added, extending her arm in a handshake.  
  
They played on and on like that for a long time, at least until midnight when they all went into their own rooms and went to sleep. Well, at least MOST of them got to sleep.  
  
"Tea? Are you awake?"  
  
Tea groaned. A good sign that she was awake.  
  
"Tea I can't get to sleep, I NEVER go to sleep this early. Don't you want to talk or something?"  
  
Another groan and a noise that told her Tea rolled over.  
  
"I saw a good show yesterday. Well not yesterday, a few days ago. It was called something like, Sponge Bob Square Pants? I know the name is weird but it was actually REALLY funny! It was in English too so you'd have to learn that but, it was really cool and-"  
  
"Stop talking."  
  
"There were a lot of cool shows on that channel. The only reason I was watching it was because I was a voice of a character though. You would make a good voice of a cartoon character, or anime."  
  
"Please stop talking."  
  
"Hey Tea, did you hear someone at the door?" Caitlin made up to start Tea talking again.  
  
"Door?" Tea said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah you know, that big wooden thing that stops there from being a hole in the wall." (I saw that on TV one day ^^)  
  
Caitlin waited for Tea to answer, but she didn't.  
  
*So much for nice conversation.*  
  
Caitlin got up from her bed and put her robe on, it was a nice temperature outside and dark enough to see the stars. Caitlin decided to take her mind off things by exploring.  
  
********  
  
Caitlin wandered around the hotel looking at different things. By one in the morning, she knew where the arcade, the pool, and the put-put gold area were. Her favorite finding though, was a little balcony that overlooked the lake ending with a gazebo and bench. She sat down and looked out into the darkness.  
  
"Only in darkness," She told herself, "Can you see the stars."  
  
She closed her eyes and thought hard about nothing in particular, she was slowly tapping into the power of the item, but not fully. Enough to make it shed a soft glow and calm her senses. Then she felt the phone in rumble in her pocket.  
  
Someone was trying to call her.  
  
She picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Caitlin!" The voice answered, "Why aren't you in Florida by now?!"  
  
Caitlin groaned as she recognized her agent, "I ran into a little trouble on the way, someone took my cash and a credit card that the airline takes. I canceled the card so he can't take any money or anything."  
  
"Where are you!"  
  
"In California, at the Sweet Sunset Hotel."  
  
"Well you drive right up to Florida right now so you can perform! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU'RE COOMPLETELY OFF SCHEDULE! In fact I'm going to send a chopper down there right now to pick up your friends and take them home. This wasn't what I had in mind when you said you'd perform at the school if your friends would come on tour with you!"  
  
Caitlin gripped the cell-phone, she was tired of this. Tired of being known as the monkey who was trained to sing and smile on command, tired of having to bail on her friends for something she didn't like to do. Tired of having things she had or loved to do turn into things she hated to do, sick and tired of it all. She squeezed it hard and flung the cell-phone into the air and straight into the lake.  
  
Where no one would find it and have to take the same crud she did.  
  
I  
  
And that would be?  
  
That's what you are NOT going to do, what are you going to do?  
  
What's that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author- I can't think of anything else. This was a kinda funny, kinda boring chapter, but I thought it was a nice break from CAITLIN'S SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS by Retaw.  
  
Caitlin- Thank goodness.  
  
Author- ^_^ But we'll get right back to that next chapter!  
  
Caitlin- Doh!  
  
Mai- Where am I? I just kinda was there and then disappeared!  
  
Author- Didn't you read the fic, you're in your room for that night. AND the world doesn't have to revolve around you ya know!  
  
Mai- Humph. 


	10. Mai's Arrival

~~~~~~~~  
  
Caitlin- *does the happy dance* YAY! I'M FREE!  
  
Author- *scoff* Yeah right, *points at herself* I still own you.  
  
Caitlin- *groans*  
  
Author- I'm going to answer a few questions first,  
  
%First%: No, when I write Yug, I am not forgetting the 'I' in Yugi, just Joey calls Yugi Yug, (Like You-g or Y-ooh-g if you prefer. ^^)  
  
%Second%: Yes, you will meet a few of new characters late on in the fic.  
  
%Third%: Yes, they will visit most for the states in the USA so the fic will go on and on until there aren't any other places to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi turned over in his bed a few more times, Joey knocked on the wood on his top bunk, "Hey Yug, could you stop moving around so I can get some shut eye?"  
  
"Sorry Joey, I just can't get to sleep."  
  
"That seems almost impossible seeing as these beds are like clouds."  
  
"I don't think it's the bed, I think it's the light out there. It's just keeping me awake."  
  
"Me too," Ryou said, making it known that he wasn't asleep.  
  
"Really?" said Joey, "I didn't really notice it."  
  
Yugi got up and looked out the window into the darkness, sure enough there was a golden glowing coming from the lake area. "Hey it's Caitlin."  
  
They both got up and looked out the window, Ryou squinted, "What's she doing?"  
  
"Just- sitting there." Joey answered.  
  
Suddenly the light went out and they saw Caitlin look down at her pocket. Although it was a lot harder to see her, they could still make out her taking out the cell phone and answering it. It wasn't long after when they saw her throw it into the lake.  
  
"Whoa," Joey said, "Didn't see that coming."  
  
She got up and slowly walked back down the boardwalk, with a look on her face that said her Yami was talking to her.  
  
"Wonder what that was for." Ryou said curiously.  
  
"Do you think we should ask her?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No way! They she'd know we were spying on her!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to keep it to ourselves." Yugi said quietly, "And we'd better get to sleep, must be four in the morning by now."  
  
********  
  
"Look at this, look- at- this!" Caitlin exclaimed, emerging from the bathroom holding a tiny container, "This, is the shampoo they gave us."  
  
Tea looked at it, "So?"  
  
"So! It's going to take me FOUR of these little things to clean my hair ONE time! Why can't they just give you one big container!?"  
  
Tea laughed, "Because that would be too logical, they have to annoy you and make you use MORE bottles of shampoo so they make MORE money."  
  
Caitlin smirked, "Well this is one person who they aren't going to con out of their money. I brought my own bottle of shampoo for just this sort of problem."  
  
"Being prepared is a good thing."  
  
"Always was, always will be."  
  
The girls were still in their P.Js and Tea was still lying on the bed under the covers. They had slept until ten in the morning and were just getting up. Caitlin had called up room service for both of the rooms a couple minutes before hand and they were just waiting for it now.  
  
"You did call for breakfast for the boys room right?" Tea said, pushing a loose hair out of her face.  
  
"Yup, they should be delivering it any moment now."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Tea, there has been a change of plans."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think we are going to visit Hollywood, then go to Hawaii instead of Florida."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought about it last night and- we should enjoy our time here and Hollywood can't be THAT far and Hawaii is closer then Florida you know?"  
  
"I get it, it's fine with me."  
  
"But I did think we'd spend the day here first, go to H.W tomorrow, then Hawaii the next day."  
  
"Does-"  
  
Room service came into the room with a jug of milk, a box of cereal (Cinnamon Marshmallow Scooby Doo Cereal) and two bowls. Tea stared at the cereal as he left it on the table and Caitlin laughed.  
  
"They probably don't sell this in Japan do they?"  
  
Tea just shook her head and opened the box. Caitlin filled the bowl with milk and Tea tried it, "It's actually really good."  
  
Caitlin smiled and looked at the digital clock on the table, "Hurry up and eat, we've got to go to the pool and meet up with Mai- I mean, MY friend."  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, "I know who it is already Caitlin you don't have to try and hide it."  
  
Caitlin huffed, "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh common, did you really think you'd keep it from us with how bad at lying you are?"  
  
"I'm not bad a bad liar."  
  
"Oh really? Well what about this one, 'My friend Bob wanted the item because SHE thought it was powerful."  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes "Do you have to bring up the bad points."  
  
"Yes, I do. It's my job."  
  
"And I'm not really bad at lying, I'm bad at cover stories. I can lie fine, its just hiding things that I can'' do without changing the story every time I tell it."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"So you know it's Mai?"  
  
"Yes haven't you listened to anything I just said?"  
  
"In that case, get in your bathing suit we're going to meet Mai at the pool."  
  
**********  
  
There was a second rap on the door and everyone groaned. "Room service!" The voice said again.  
  
"We didn't order room service!" Tristen groaned.  
  
"Someone ordered breakfast up for you, room 102 do you know them?"  
  
Another groan, of coarse it couldn't just be a mistake; it had to be for them from the girls. Even Joey wasn't quick to get up, so after three minutes the person just came in and left the tray on the table muttering under his breath.  
  
NOW Joey got up and grabbed a bowl, "If I wasn't this hungry, I wouldn't get up."  
  
Tristen covered his head with his pillow, "What time is it?"  
  
Yugi looked over at the clock, "Ten thirty already."  
  
The phone rang once and then left a message. Only it was Caitlin's voice singing to the tune of Happy Birthday.  
  
"Good morning to you, good morning to you, good morning you lazy bones good morning to you. This is your wake up call; hello it is ten thirty already! Anyway Tea and I will meet you guys at the pool at around eleven or noonish." Then it stopped.  
  
Tristen grinned, "Pool, that means girls in bikinis!"  
  
Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing and got out of bed quicker then anyone would have thought possible.  
  
Of coarse the thing to get them up would be girls.  
  
-= At the Pool Deck =-  
  
Tea sat down at an empty table in the sunlight and finished the rest of her smoothie she had gotten while waiting for the guys. Tea sighed and rolled her eyes at Caitlin, who was just emerging from the girl's bathroom with a long shirt and jeans, sunglasses, and a large floppy hat. She sat down at the chair next to Tea and fidgeted with her shirt.  
  
"You know Caitlin, it isn't mandatory to wear all that clothes. I'm all for 'Protecting yourself from the sun's harmful rays' but, isn't that a bit much?"  
  
"Ha ha very funny. It's not like I have THAT much of a choice, when I'm in another state MAYBE I'll wear less. But I've already been stopped TWICE for autographs. It's downright annoying. They remind me of flies when you're at a picnic, no matter how many times you try to protect yourself; they come and annoy you anyway. "  
  
"How exactly is Mai supposed to recognize you with all that on?"  
  
Caitlin paused, then said, "When I see her, I'll wave my arms around shouting and she'll come over."  
  
"Either that or you'll scare her away and she'll pretend she doesn't know you."  
  
Caitlin shrugged and looked out at the pool. It was a very pretty shade of blue that day because of how bright it was, and if you squinted, you could see the bit of a rainbow in the waterfall.  
  
{ Man, I've only been here for a few minutes and I'm already sweating! }  
  
{{ Well what do you expect? It's summer in California and you're dressed like it's snowing for goodness sake. }}  
  
"Hey guys!" She heard Tea shout. Caitlin turned around and looked at the group of boys making their way over to the table. Despite the efforts to hurry, they still made it to the pool late. Tea got up and waved them over.  
  
"Tea!" Yugi exclaimed, "Hi! Wow you look, great!"  
  
Caitlin almost laughed; it was so funny to watch them. It seemed so obvious that Tea liked Yugi, and Yugi liked Tea, but none of them wanted to do anything about it but compliment and daydream.  
  
"And what about you?" Joey said, raising an eyebrow at Caitlin, "Not exactly pool wear is it?"  
  
Tristen laughed, "Yeah! Common Caitlin let's see some skin!"  
  
Caitlin glared at them, but they probably didn't notice it behind the dark sunglasses.  
  
"Oh Caitlin, I'm in my suit! And no one here will ask you for your autograph, or we'll just have to take care of them." Tea said.  
  
Caitlin groaned and got up, she looked at them for a while before taking her shirt and hat off. She tried not to blush when the guys hooted and catcalled at her, and instead went down to the water. She felt it with her hand, then dove in.  
  
"Water's great, come on in!" She said, coming up for a second dive.  
  
Joey dipped his toe in, "That's crazy cold!" He exclaimed.  
  
Tristen followed, "You're right, what is it sixty degrees?"  
  
Caitlin grabbed them by the hand and yanked. Joey managed to free himself quickly,  
  
But Tristen didn't.  
  
He landed face first in the water after Caitlin and it took him a few moments to regain himself. His teeth chattered a few times before giving the rest of them the thumbs up signal.  
  
"Tristen are you nuts?" Yugi said, "There is NO WAY I'm getting in there."  
  
Tristen smirked, "Not like you have a choice." He said, grabbing Yugi.  
  
Yugi yelped and grabbed Tea at the same time he was pulled in. Tea screamed when she fell in, but got used to the water faster then Tristen did.  
  
"If I have to get in the water." She said, "Then Joey does too!"  
  
Only she couldn't find Joey, he was busy running for his life for fear of getting pulled into the cold water. Ryou however, felt trapped and didn't run. He could only stand there and back up slowly as they all edged closer to him.  
  
"Wait! Don't I have a say in what happens to me!?" He exclaimed.  
  
Tea grinned, "None whatsoever."  
  
They all grabbed Ryou's arm and yanked him into the cold water. Ryou's lips turned a purplish blue when he got in, and pretty much just stood in the water shivering. Caitlin jumped in again and got under the waterfall. The pressure of the water however, was so strong that she was forced underwater. She got up and smiled, "It's like a head massage, only they're using a hammer instead of their hands."  
  
Tea shook her head, "If they were using a hammer, you would die."  
  
"Fine let's say it was a heavy FOAM hammer. Better?"  
  
"Watch out!" Joey yelled, soaking her with a large squirt gun.  
  
Caitlin coughed and stared at him, "Where did you find that squirt gun!?"  
  
"There were a bunch left on the deck, I guess a family left them."  
  
Caitlin was out of the water and looking for the guns faster then, something really fast. (Late... tired... can't think of fancy writing right now.) She grabbed a light blue one and ran after Joey laughing dramatically.  
  
"With this squirt gun, I will be able to take over the world! ONE PERSON AT A TIME! MWAHAHAHA! Man that would take a long time..."  
  
Yugi jumped out from behind a table with his own red gun. "Not so fast- um.."  
  
"The Waternater."  
  
"Ok? Not so fast Waternater!"  
  
Caitlin gasped, "Oh no! Not the-"  
  
"Just Yugi."  
  
"Not Y-man!"  
  
"Y-man? I said Yugi!"  
  
Joey came up from behind him, "And his faithful partner Power Man!"  
  
Caitlin grimaced, "Power Man?"  
  
"Hey I didn't have much notice, and at least it's better then, 'The Waternater!"  
  
"Watern-A-ter, not NAter. The 'A' says it's name."  
  
"Fine, anyway at least it's better then that."  
  
"Well if Yugi gets a partner," Tea said, getting out of the pool, "Then I'll be on Caitlin I mean, The Waternater's side."  
  
Caitlin smiled, "Great TG!"  
  
Tea rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to ask."  
  
"Since when did you get to be the official namer anyway?" Joey said.  
  
"Since I have a gun filled with 60 degree water and your water has been sitting in the squirt gun, in the sun, for who knows how long." She replied.  
  
Joey seemed satisfied with the answer, so he shut up. Tea laughed and Caitlin turned to her; "Where's your gun?"  
  
"I don't have one yet."  
  
Caitlin huffed, "Well you're going to have to get one, they're over there."  
  
Tea ran off, leaving Caitlin with Joey, Yugi, Tristen, and Ryou. Tristen and Ryou just were joining the side as 'androids eight and nine' because they couldn't think of a name. Feeling outnumbered, Caitlin took that moment to run and hide.  
  
"Day one." She said into her hand like it was a recorder, "I am not sure if I am on enemy territory or not, but I don't like it. My only partner abandoned me, (Sorta kinda) and I'm left on my own against all the boys. I think one is coming for me, I'd better go. Over and out."  
  
Joey came up behind her, but Caitlin shot him first. Caitlin took great pride in her sound effects though, so she didn't exactly skimp on them. "Jewjewjewjewjew!" She shouted.  
  
Joey cringed, "It's cold! It's cold!"  
  
Caitlin grabbed his gun and aimed it at him, "Does this mean I win?"  
  
Joey paused, "I don't think so."  
  
"Fine, then you at least be on my team."  
  
"Uh, ok?"  
  
Caitlin gave him the gun back and started to crouch behind tables, humming the Mission Impossible theme song while she was doing it.  
  
"Day one, again. I have earned yet another team mate, I am happy, that is all."  
  
Caitlin heard Yugi shout and started to run, "I'll get you Water person!"  
  
Caitlin turned around while she was sprinting, "It's Waternater!"  
  
Caitlin wasn't looking were she was going unfortunately, and ran straight into someone.  
  
That someone was Mai Valentine.  
  
Caitlin gasped and smiled, "Oh hi Mai!"  
  
"Hello to you to, why were you-"  
  
"I've got you now WaternAter!" Yugi shouted, drenching Caitlin with his gun.  
  
Along with Mai, who was behind her.  
  
Yugi stopped and bit his lip, "Oops."  
  
Mai wiped the water from her eyes slowly and took a deep breath, "Hello Yugi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai- *sighs* FINALLY, I thought I'd never be in the fic again.  
  
Author- *rolls eyes* It was one stupid chapter what do you want from me?  
  
Mai- *gets evil thoughts*  
  
Author- Don't answer that one.  
  
ALL- R&R RIGHT NOW OR ELSE WE'LL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING WE MIGHT REGRET LATER, SO R&R!  
  
...please? 


End file.
